Down to Earth
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: AU-human. 700 years ago the Axiom fleet abandoned Earth for a better world, leaving its inhabitants to what it thought would be its inevitable self destruction. Yet now the leader of the fleet is once again interested in taking back the abandoned world.


_**Prologue**_

_A/N- Greetings All! If you are reading this author's note you have probably decided it was worth your time to check out this here fic. Since I always introduce myself and leave a tiny intro whenever I branch into a new category, I feel I should do so with this one as well. _

_As my profile also states my handle is "QuixoticQuest" but you can call me Don. That's what I go by on this site at least. I'm primarily a Star Wars writer, but I pretty much like anything that's got fantasy or sci-fi elements in it. So, you guys can probably guess why I decided to write for Wall-E. _

_It was originally not something I wanted to do, but I rewatched the film for the first time in a while and this idea hit me right away. I have no idea if it'll turn out okay or not, but it's worth a shot. _

_That said, I know the whole human Wall-E and Eve idea has been taken before and pretty much wrung out and hung out to dry. I can't say this one will be any different than the others, but I try to make my stories interesting and I never start something I don't plan to finish. I have this plot planned out for the most part and the rest is going to be whatever comes out from my writing sessions. It loosely follows the original plot and then deviates wherever I feel it necessary. _

_I feel it necessary to also point out a few things:_

_I reserve the right to take liberties with this plot and to make changes as I see fit._

_I do not appreciate, nor do I like to receive flames. If you don't like the way I'm writing this, fine, but please keep comments that aren't constructive to yourselves. Real critique is balanced and helpful. _

_I am passionate about my writing and I take it seriously, so if you have suggestions, feel free to message me or send a review. If you review anonymously I will get back to you through a response in my author's notes. I always take criticism to heart, even if I don't use your suggestions directly. _

_This fic is set in an AU: meaning anything that can happen, will happen. The world of fan fiction is for playing around and experimenting so things might get crazy. If things are about to get ridiculous I'll usually warn my readers, so keep your eyes out for my author's notes._

_Read and enjoy! I will try to keep updates as consistent and frequent as possible. If you have any questions or comments about that, feel free to message me, I don't bite. _

_This has been,_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest" ^_^_

* * *

><p>The stars were streaming lines of time and roaring engines passing the young man peering out the window of the large ship as it soared past yet another planet. At the nod of a slightly older man dressed in a stiff necked white uniform.<p>

"Note that there are no planets left, Executor," The young man said, turning his head.

"Noted, Excellency," The man in the uniform said, inclining his head. He resisted the urge to sigh outwardly in front of the younger man. There was something to be said for how little time the executor had actually been in the world and he was somehow the only one who could navigate the stars as well as he could.

"Inform the captain that we will be turning around," The younger man stood up from his seat on the hoverchair near the window. It lowered to the floor and the slender man stepped down and rotated his head around. The red circle on his black shirt marked him as one of the members of a long line of royalty, the family the executor was born and raised to serve.

"McCrea won't be too pleased to hear that, Sire," The executor said, feeling a cold sweat run down his neck.

"Then perhaps you'd like me to tell him you've been marooned in an escape pod?" The executor cringed slightly and shook his head. "Good, then I await his answer."

_As do we all, _The executor mused to himself with a wry smile. He did not, however, voice anything further before he turned on his heel to walk down the pristine hallway decked with glowing lights and expansively long windows open to the stars. He stepped off into the next hallway and onto one of the transports going back and forth between the main decks and the lifts.

He sat down, glancing sideways at the other uniformed officers who were sitting with either a an earpiece on or reading a folded newspaper. The papers themselves glowed and changed images and writing pieces as the officers raised a finger or said, "Next," out loud. The elongated bench shaped transport halted in front of the lifts and the executor got off, looking up at the glass tower that lead to the quarters of the infamous captain McCrea, the ill tempered and moody captain of the Axiom fleet.

Only now did the executor blow a sigh and run a hand over his black hair to make sure it was smooth. McCrea was not known for letting any errors in dress code pass him by. The Executor placed his cap on his head and stepped onto the lift, nervously fidgeting with his uniform. He had always liked being neat anyways.

The lift ground to a halt and the doors opened to the round room that served as the captain's command center. "A moment, Executor Morgan."

The executor stiffened to attention as the chair of the captain turned slightly and then slid all the way around before the captain stood up.

"Code clearance 6684, MO," The executor stated. McCrea nodded his head, his mop of messy brown hair flopped in his face and to which the captain gave a grunt of disapproval. The executor cast a look out the glass overlooking the grounds below.

"Executor, I trust you did not come here to stare at the view," The executor turned around and then shook his head.

"No, Sir," He said, "The Prince wishes for you to turn the Axiom fleet around." McCrea's brow went up, his expression darkly bemused.

"To what end?"

"There are no planets left, Sir," The Executor said plainly. This was his area of specialty. "We are out of resources and we will need to refuel soon."

"A pity that the prince is so foolish that he does not realize his ambitions will never be met," McCrea said, folding his hands behind his back and then bringing one up to rub his short cropped beard. "Very well. But I want you to take charge of the scout he sends out. See to it that no mistakes are made."

"Sir," The Executor said, saluting and bowing slightly. He turned.

"One more thing, Executor." Morgan turned. "If the scout returns negative, it will be grounds for a replacement."

Morgan swallowed with a nod. He knew the override code that the captain spoke of was top secret and few on board knew the true nature of it or who was written into its details. It was not in Mo's nature to even think about the prospect. He squared his shoulders. It was no wonder that no one wanted to talk to McCrea about any of the plans, he was always bound to reject them simply because he liked being stubborn.

The executor stepped off the lift and boarded the transport once more. This time he would be sure that the scout returned successfully.

* * *

><p>She never pulled punches. They went rapidly like they were trying to grasp what they could of the bag. Even when she did decide to hold back, it wasn't in front of the punching bag. It wouldn't protest if she punched it until the stuffing started falling out. Her fists went out once more and she only stopped when she felt the bag slip just out of her range. Her blue eyes lifted and a sour frown crossed her features.<p>

"The bag will still be here when you get back, Lieutenant." She continued past the speaker, roughly hitting his shoulder on the way.

"If that's all the good news you have for me, then I'd rather stay here," She said.

"It's an order." She paused and turned to face the white uniformed man behind her. He was a dirty blonde with sharp golden eyes that read guilty. She sighed.

"Where is it this time?" He was silent. "That bad?"

"They're sending you to Earth, Holland."

"And I've been worse places," She threw her uniform jacket over her shoulder. "You need to relax, Tim."

He frowned, "I would," His tone said with a sharp intake of breath, "If you'd stop being so flippant about everything." She sighed. He could be so difficult. It wasn't her fault she was always assigned the harder planets to scout out. Tim's shoulders sagged in defeat as he noticed that the grayish white haired girl was about to walk out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"If you did, I'd kill you," She eyed him so that he could tell she was serious. He shook his head.

"What about-"

"Zip it, Tim," She shot back. "You've got bigger things to worry about." He frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"But you're the biggest. You can take care of yourself, I know, but I can't help but worry sometimes."

Eve let out a low groan of exasperation, "You're a Colonel now. Your duty is to the fleet and the Emperor." She nodded to him before exiting the training room. He watched her go, his hand massaging his forehead before it dropped to his side. She was right about his duties and where they needed to stand, but he still had a hard time ignoring his gut instinct to try to protect what was left of the scouts. He himself had been a scout once, obeying all summons and commands to every planet. But unlike Eve, his talents as a leader had surpassed those of his scouting abilities and he'd risen high enough in rank to avoid the constant travels to distant remote planets.

Eve could take care of herself, of that he was sure. Of everything else, he wasn't. "Colonel Wright." Tim looked up and walked away, passing the short form of Samuel Morgan, the executor of the fleet. The man shuffled into the training room and began straightening out the machines and then went to the cupboard where he produced a mop. Tim shook his head. He'd never understand how the tiny man got by on obsessive cleaning and organizing.

"Mo, you better make sure Eve makes it back." The executor turned his head and Tim briefly wondered if the man was going to refuse. Then the dark haired head went up and then down in a slow fluid motion.

"She will make it back."

**A/N- Next chapter we will meet our protagonist! =)I apologize for this prologue's suckiness. I'm not used to writing for this fandom.  
><strong>


End file.
